The aim of this project is to assess muscle triglyceride content in human subjects noninvasively using 1H and 13C NMR-spectroscopy in order to evaluate whether defects in lipid metabolism might be responsible for alterations in glucose metabolism in people with insulin resistance. We have performed four studies all without incident.